baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thomaslove92
Wassup guys Like it? Notice errors? Got any questions? Let me know. wiki Just wondering if you saw the other Baldur's Gate Wiki before you created this one? It is abandoned and you could have easily adopted it. I personally think that the other wikis URL is better, you could probably do a and ask the staff to merge the two, so you could take the URL. Just a thought. Nice work so far by the way.--Sxerks 22:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :There is a DnD cross-wiki footer I made quite a while back that had the other wiki listed, I just changed it to yours.--Sxerks 22:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, thanks. i've been working on this pretty much non-stop for the last 4 or 5 days. One i've got maybe 300 pages ill start promoting it :) :Thomaslove92 22:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I updated the way the footer can be customized on the central wiki, and updated it here also.--Sxerks 04:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi I felt the need to add this loveable mage robe: http://baldursgategame.wikia.com/wiki/Traveller%27s_robe Check it out if you haven't already =) News to tell Tom, i have so much news to tell you, can we talk?,Aleroth Sarenford 17:12, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Tom , i never thought i would hear from you in a very long time, good friend, where were you at?, i was worried,--Aleroth Sarenford 23:11, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Tom, have you made the preparations for moving the wiki? because i have already gained the support of 2 of the Admins on the Jade Empire wikis and will start the next campaign there, and i have also discovered a better way to move your wiki to the Bioware wiki, it's the special: Import Export tools! we need to talk about our plans friend, reply soon!,Aleroth Sarenford 12:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Take your time! oh well Tom, the wiki dose sound like it needs more, if i come across anyone whom can help i will send them to you, can you at least give me a date to check up on you and the wiki and how far you've gotten?,Aleroth Sarenford 14:24, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Until August sounds good, Tom, just hope that we can get the two JE wikis to our side before that month arrives, well, till then, good friend, stay safe!,--Aleroth Sarenford 16:33, July 1, 2012 (UTC) merging wikis? Basically not a good idea to merge different game wikis into one, I'm not sure why that person wants to do that.--Sxerks 21:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) A lot of ideas, comments and questions Thanks for the reply, I was thinking this wiki was almost abadoned. I have some ideas about how to improve the quality of this wiki and I do not know how to that or I am not authorised to make these changes and it's quite a lot. - The navigation tab near the wiki log I propose that the tab Characters should be renamed to Non-Player Character and could have the following subcategories, to make the navigation to these important subjects, easy to find. Characters, Companions, Races, Classes and Creatures. Races: Every race has some benefits and could use a page to explain everything about them. Classes: The class system is quite complex in this game and probably in the enchanted version (which is probably delayed) and needs some good articles. I am working on this article right now and when i feel it is finished, i will make some article about the classes. Creatures: There are not many pages about creatures yet and you can only find them with the search tool. The items category has need of subcategory: Consumables&Miscellanious. There many items in the game which can't be sorted in armor and weapons subcategory. -Language: Are we using American English or British English? -Questions about the template: infobox item The infobox items is displaying two times the weight of the item, can you fix that? For some articles i have uploaded pictures, for some reason, they are not displayed. Do you know what I have done wrong? Example: Longbow of Marksmanship. Signed by: 23dutch45man (talk) 20:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) 23dutch45man